


The Witch's Storybook

by RubberSamus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mind Control, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Scent Kink, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, Transgender, Witches, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSamus/pseuds/RubberSamus
Summary: Clara has her hands full enough as her three romantic partners come to visit her for the weekend. However, the young woman will get more than she bargained for when one of her eccentric lovers gives her a magical book that can do much more than just spice up their night a little. With incredible magic at her fingertips, Clara just might let the witch's power go to her head!Special thanks to Luna for commissioning this work!________________________________“Is this a spellbook?” asked Clara, intrigued.“Of sorts! Take a look at the text,” said Keke. Clara looked down, and at first she could only see strange runes inked upon the page. As she looked closer, however, the runes themselves seemed to pop off the page, and surprisingly she found she could understand them. The words read like a short poem, rhyming in sweet, yet abrupt stanzas.“If you lack a companion, have no fear, conjure a familiar from someone near…” Clara started to read aloud, but Keke swiftly covered her mouth to prevent her from uttering the entire poem.“Ah, ah, ah! Careful, my dear. Words have power, don’t you forget!”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	The Witch's Storybook

Clara paced back and forth, towel in one hand, spray bottle in the other, dashing like a startled wildcat as she looked for more to clean. If her company had arrived, or perhaps if her roommate had been home, one might argue that the apartment was completely spotless. Already had the tables been cleaned and polished, the windows wiped down, and the floors swept. She’d done most of the cleaning herself, as her roommate had left early to visit their relatives, though Clara was just grateful she’d have the apartment to herself and her partners for the weekend. Not a speck of dust was left on the shelves, nor a plant out of place near the windows. The dishes had been washed the night before, a set of plates and utensils set on the small dining table that she had, the sink glittering from a fresh polish. Yet, clad in an apron worn over a flowing red dress, makeup flawlessly applied and nails painted to perfection, Clara continued to titter around her home. Often she would glance anxiously at the stove’s digital clock display, as well as out the window, waiting to see headlights turning to face the building. It wasn’t before a couple more laps around the apartment that Clara resigned herself to the living room couch, still not satisfied that something hadn’t been missed, but allowing herself to admit that all she could do now was wait. Sitting down and stretching out her legs, she pulled off her apron and set it aside, sighing with exhaustion. 

A moment was spent letting her mind wander before the chime of her phone brought her back to reality. Finding it, she turned the screen towards her to find a message from one of her partners. 

“Almost there, Clara! Lex’s just as excited as I am! I can tell even though they’re still trying to hide under their hoodie! Kisses!”

Clara twirled her dirty blonde hair, smiling at the mental image of Lex trying to disappear into a hoodie. She took a deep breath, trying to relax her nerves a bit, which let her think of a couple more things she could do before their arrival. She made a quick basketball toss of her apron into the mostly-empty laundry basket, and cracked open one of the windows to let the smell of chemicals out. A shiver shot through her body as a chilly breeze flowed through the window, the smell of crisp evening air helping to push away the sharp, lemony fragrance of cleaning spray. Clara hung by the window for a moment, the fresh air helping to clear her head even further. She took a breath of late winter, the world outside only lightly dusted with frost. From the second floor, it was easy to see the sun setting in the distance, coloring the cloudy sky with hints of orange and purple, offering a dazzling display before it would give way to inky black skies. As she’d done many nights before, she looked towards where the airport would be in the distance, though before she’d imagined watching the planes land. Now, she watched in earnest for the taxi carrying her partners, and to her delight, she didn’t have to wait long. 

Clara nearly leaped a foot off the ground as a white car pulled up to the building below, parking in an empty space. Her feet thumped rapidly against the floor as she bounced in place, heart racing as both excitement and anxiety rushed through her. 

_What do I do, what do I do?! Do I run down there to greet them? They might be cold, should I get them a coat? I should get a coat, where did I put them all?!? Oh shit, I forgot to close the window, okay let me do that first, then I’ll grab them a coat. Oh no I forgot to put away the cleaning stuff! They’ll think I’m a mess if I just leave it out! Okay, there we go, now I just need to-_

**_Knock, knock, knock!_ **

The enthusiastic knocking caused Clara to startle and jump again, hitting her head on the doorframe of her coat closet. Frantically stuffing the coats back inside and rubbing her head, she darted for the front door, just barely stopping herself from running into it. She reached nervously for the lock, hesitating and giving herself a moment to recompose, before unlocking the door and turning the knob. 

“Hel - oh my god!” 

Clara hardly had time to react before a blonde blur leaped into her arms, forcefully hugging her and nearly knocking her over. She laughed as she felt the tall, hyperactive woman nuzzling into her hair, loud, bright laughter coming out near her ear. Clara nuzzled back into her neck, elation and warmth filling her chest, until her own laughter became uncontrollable. They stood there for nearly half a minute before pulling away, and she looked up to see a dimpled smile beaming down at her. 

“Gosh! You have no idea how excited I am to be here, Cici!” the blonde said with a grin, bouncing on her toes in front of Clara. 

“I think I have a bit of an idea, Tay!” the shorter girl replied with a similar, beaming smile, before looking around her at the open door. A petite, raven-haired figure stood shyly in the door. Just like Taylor had described, they were wrapped tight in their hoodie, a small face peering out from the cloth wrapped around it. Their lips were curled into a gentle smile, cheeks brushed subtly red with blush. Clara held out one of her arms, the other staying around Taylor, beckoning Lex over. They looked away for a moment before rushing into Clara’s arm, joining in the hug. She squeezed both Lex and Tay, savoring their presence for a while before the open door began to bother her. Her partners looked around as she closed the door, exploring the apartment, leaving Claire to wait anxiously to hear their impressions. 

“It’s so homey and clean! I hope you didn’t work too hard, you know we’re easy to impress!” Tay turned towards Claire with a grin as she spoke, while Lex ran their hands over the couch. 

“Maybe, but I still wanted to have everything perfect for you all!” Clara peered out the window just in time to watch the rideshare car drive off. She tilted her head questioningly at her two guests. 

“Where’s Keke?” she asked.

“Oh, she wanted to make a stop somewhere first or something, so she’ll be here a little later!” Taylor chirped, still wandering around the apartment. “She said we could start cooking without her!” 

This made Clara pout slightly, her shoulders sagging with disappointment. “I thought we were all going to cook dinner _together!_ ” 

“I’m sure she won’t be long! Besides, the kitchen will be _plenty_ full with the three of us! Not to mention Lex’s been complaining about being hungry the entire trip, right Lex?”

Lex looked at Clara with a pout of their own and patted their belly in an exaggerated fashion. 

“Alright, fine! Let’s get cooking!”

Admittedly, Clara was only mildly experienced with cooking. She could take care of herself well enough, fixing herself dishes sometimes on the weekends, but she usually resorted to eating out on workdays, beyond simple meals of sandwiches and soups. She could follow a recipe well enough, but she found that she had a hard time knowing what to look for, and scouring the supermarket for ingredients was a chore. Taylor, however, who loved to keep busy however she could, spent plenty of her spare time with pots and ladles, and was more than prepared to lead the charge on the night’s dish. Though a tad reluctantly, Clara had agreed to gather items from a list of ingredients Taylor had sent her to allow them to make a dish they all adored: spaghetti and meatballs. Lex was a vegetarian, though, so next to a pack of ground beef defrosting in the sink was a similar looking package of vegan meat. 

As Clara poked at the thawing meat to check that it had been properly defrosted, Taylor started to gather the ingredients from the cabinet while Lex pulled some items from the fridge upon Tay’s instruction, including some items to make a salad. 

“How come we didn’t just use some frozen meatballs?” Clara asked in Taylor’s direction. 

“They’re so much better when you make them yourself! I promise you’ll be thanking me when you’ve got my meatballs in your mouth!” Taylor retorted with a grin.

Lex and Clara both snickered childishly. 

The task of cooking dinner quickly proved itself to be an enjoyable one for the trio. They’d talked about wanting to do so long before they’d finished making plans to meet, Clara and Taylor getting into wistful conversations about helping each other in the kitchen. They loved the idea of working as a team, and the intimacy of sharing the small space of the kitchen gave the simple task a little bit of a magical feeling. Especially so considering that this was really the first thing they had all chosen to do together in person, and Clara decided early on that it had been a wonderful choice. Taylor expertly guided the other two around the kitchen, helping Clara and Lex roll chunks of the packaged protein into balls. While Clara would have never even thought of it, Taylor had them roll parmesan, parsley, and onions into the meat as they formed the little orbs, doing so in a way that evenly distributed the ingredients. 

Taylor’s guidance didn’t keep them from having a bit of fun, of course. They giggled and squealed together after Clara decided to fling water from freshly washed hands at them, and Tay herself, numerous times, couldn’t help but swat at Clara’s backside any time she bent over, prompting the two to chase each other around the apartment once while Lex watched and giggled. 

There wasn’t much to do once the meatballs were in the oven to bake and the salad had been prepared, so the three of them stood around and chatted about Lex and Taylor’s trip. 

“I swear, you’d think the woman next to me was a lion the way she snored!” scoffed Tay while the other two giggled. “I was getting worried she’d use up all the air on the plane!”

“My flight was really quiet,” said Lex, her voice soft and small, but still tinged with a bit of a giggle. “I was worried about the baby that the woman next to me had, but he slept the entire flight!” 

“I swear, you’re the luckiest there is, Lex!” Taylor let out a snort of false exasperation, and the group giggled again. Their conversation was cut short, though, by a sudden knock at the door. 

“That must be Keke!” Lex chirped up, their excitement and enthusiasm becoming more apparent now that their nervousness had worn off. Their voice was still much quieter than Taylor’s though, whose own excited chatter nearly drowned out Lex. The three of them all went to the door, Clara leading the charge, who unlocked and held the door open. 

Standing outside with a large paper bag was a tall, impressive woman. She easily dwarfed the other three, nearly too tall for even the doorframe. Clara looked up at her in awe, clearly not realizing just how much of a size difference the two had, but she was far from intimidated. The woman’s face was kind, almost motherly, and she shared the excitement of the others as she pulled them all into a hug. Even with the freezing air outside, Clara could feel her warmth through her thin, flowing dress.

“My darlings! I’m so happy to see you!” Keke exclaimed, squeezing them all the best she could. She gave each of them a kiss, sending a shock through Clara’s lips as they touched, quickly feeling giddy with delight. If she wasn’t held so firmly, she might have swooned. 

“We saved some of the cooking for you, Keke!” Taylor said, looking back towards the kitchen. The oven timer dinged, prompting them all to part for the time being to address it. 

“Looks like I made it just in time, then!” Keke said with a grin. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more punctual, dears. I needed to pick up something important!” she looked towards Clara and gave her a wink, making her blush. “That can wait, though! The oven is calling to us!”

The apartment began to fill quickly with the smell of fragrant pesto and cooked meatballs. While the dish always smelled pleasant when Clara prepared it for herself, it was clear that the spices that Taylor had added to both the sauce and the meat gave the aroma more substance. There were two pots upon the stove that cooked each type of meatball separately, ensuring that Lex wouldn’t accidentally eat the wrong kind. The salad had looked a tad plain to Keke, so she’d taken it upon herself to slice some carrots and peel a few cucumbers; items that normally went to waste, yet Clara always bought anyway. Even as they all chatted or teased one another, Clara couldn’t get her mind off of what Keke had said. It was strongly implied she had stopped to grab her a gift, but what could it be? She rarely asked for gifts, her only major desire being the time she spent with her partners. Still, it had her wildly curious.

Before long, dinner had finally been prepared. Lex and Clara helped each other set the table, while Taylor and Keke put the finishing touches on the food, making sure it was ready to be served. They piled their plates high, especially Clara’s guests; they hadn’t eaten since getting on their flights. Eating together felt rather surreal for Clara. Even when her roommate was home, which was a bit rare, she preferred to keep to herself, often eating in front of a television or some internet video. Now, with her partners all around her, there was a certain peacefulness to sharing a meal with her loved ones. Perhaps another would be discomforted by the sounds of quiet lip smacking and crunching of salad, but the overwhelming sense of joy in her heart saw past it, and she took this moment as one of deep intimacy. The food itself was exquisite. Each meatball caused a burst of flavor from within Clara’s mouth, proving that Taylor’s touch had made all the difference. Even the salad seemed so much richer in flavor, though perhaps her mood was more responsible than a few carrots and cucumbers. All of them, even Lex, had decided a fine wine would help wash everything down, and even Taylor agreed it “made everything feel more romantic,” as she put it.

Chatter began again after they’d had a good portion of their meals. Keke merrily shared her own experience with her travels, laughing as she recounted how frantically she’d had to rush to the airport. They all giggled at the image of the generally collected and responsible woman hurrying to grab her things in time, perhaps even with a slice of toast held in her mouth. Despite her supposed rush, she had clearly been able to clean herself up for the big visit. A stunning, elegant black dress - the same color as her eyeshadow and lipstick - clung perfectly to her body, with a flowing skirt that draped past her knees. As Keke spoke, Clara found it nigh impossible to take her eyes off of the bewitching woman. Keke led much of the conversation, though none of the other girls seemed to mind much at all, letting her words weave around the three so freely. 

Once they’d finished, Clara stood up to start on the dishes, but Keke insisted she do them instead. The shorter girl’s protests were cut off quickly by Keke’s insistence. 

“You’ve already worked hard enough getting everything set up for us! It’s only fair that the last to arrive helps with the dishes!” Keke said firmly. “Why don’t you go ahead and help Lex and Tay get movie night started, dearest?”

Clara found it hard to argue as her body ached in agreement with Keke’s proposal. Giving a grateful smile to Keke, she joined the other two in the living room, where they were both curiously poking through Clara’s collection of DVDs. 

“Woaaah, Clara I had no idea you were into schlock like this!” Taylor gave her a teasing grin as she held up a romantic comedy whose cover read, “Love and Felines.”

“What? Schlock is fun, I can’t help it!” they both giggled, and Tay returned the case to its spot on the shelf. Lex seemed most interested in some of the anime films, especially one of Clara’s favorites, titled “House of Spirits.”

“Can we watch this one?” they quietly asked, holding it up for both to see. 

“Sounds good to me!” agreed Taylor with a smile. “What say you, sweet Keke?”

“I’ll enjoy anything you choose, darlings!” she replied over the sound of the kitchen faucet. 

It was settled, then. While Clara started setting up the DVD, Lex and Taylor went to her bedroom and bathroom respectively to freshen up and change clothes. They’d agreed that after a long trip in their clothes, they’d be much more comfortable in fresh pajamas. Besides, putting their nightclothes on now made it feel more like a sleepover, Lex had pointed out. Before long, the two of them returned, Lex in an oversized shirt and small shorts, and Taylor in a bright pink set of pajamas. Wanting to join in, after setting up the movie Clara decided to get changed herself. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t start without you!” promised Tay. 

Heading off to her room, Clara was filled with instant relief as she pulled the dress off over her head, and worked her stockings down as well. Her clothes had started to feel uncomfortable after spending the late afternoon in them, especially since she’d also cleaned in them. She stripped bare, wanting to feel as fresh as possible for her company, and walked towards her bedside drawer to put on new undergarments. She opened the drawer, usually containing two rows of neatly stacked panties, only to find it looking slightly disheveled. 

_I must have been in a real rush this morning… unless…_

She shook her head and refocused on the task at hand, pulling a clean, lacy pair of panties up smooth, freshly shaven legs, only to get distracted again by a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. They were Lex’s clothes, of course, but a brightly colored garment on top of the small pile caught Clara’s eye. When she moved closer, she realized it was Lex’s underwear; a bright pink set of panties covered in red hearts. The girl couldn’t help but smile as her cheeks grew red. 

_Cute,_ she thought. 

Walking to her closet, she tried to focus on choosing what to wear for the night, but something kept tugging at her mind. The warmth on her cheeks hadn’t faded, and a bright pink thought had started to expand within her head. An attempt was made to ignore it, but the perverted idea only came back stronger seconds later as her hand touched the silk of a blue nightgown. She tried to shake her head free of the distraction, but it didn’t help, her mind firmly locked on the pair of panties that sat on her floor. 

_Cut it out, Clara! You can’t be thinking things like that!_

_“Why not?”_ countered the demon of lust encroaching upon her thoughts. “ _It would only take a second… just one breath… then you can act like it never even happened.”_

She was shaking her head, but the ache between her thighs had already pulled her from the closet, silken nightgown in hand. She’d become acutely aware of the air on her skin, and the tickle of lace around her waist. Her eyes were firmly locked on the bright color on the floor, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Clara absentmindedly set the nightgown on her bed and moved towards the pile of clothes. There was no stopping herself now. 

_Just one breath…_

Crouching down, she picked up the small, soft fabric, goosebumps climbing up her arm as she did. She stared at it tentatively for a long while. The fire that had set ablaze across her cheeks had spread, her entire body cloaked in heat. Her breath became short as adrenaline flowed through her, brought on by giving in to such a perverted act. 

_Goodness… what a rush!_

The fabric was only inches from her face before, suddenly, a sharp sound brought her back to reality. She thought she may have screamed, but she couldn’t tell as she reacted to the knock at her door, jumping back and falling on her rear. 

“Are you alright in there?” came Kiki’s voice. “Can I come in?”

“J-just a second! I’m still changing!” yelped Clara. Her mind had instantly sobered, her heart beating hard in her chest, feelings of guilty pleasure replaced instantly with shame. The burning of her cheeks was now much more unpleasant as she darted to her bed, only to realize that she was still holding Lex’s panties. In a panic, she hastily tucked them under the blankets on her bed, and pulled the nightgown on. Her legs were shaking as she walked towards the door, and she realized she should take a quick moment to compose herself. She inhaled deeply, letting the rapid beat of her heart slow, and the quivering of her legs come to a stop. Putting on her best smile, she opened the door. 

“Well don’t you look lovely!” said a grinning Keke. “Can I join you for a second?”

“S-sure!” stuttered Clara. She let the tall woman into her room, anxiously waiting for Keke to ask what she’d been doing, or be called out instantly for her perversion somehow, but no such questioning ever came. Instead, Keke held out the bag she’d brought with her. 

“Here, darling. It’s the gift I mentioned. I wanted to tell you about it in private,” said Keke. “Go ahead, open it up!” 

Her nerves calming a bit, Clara gave Keke a smile before taking the gift, feeling a thick, rectangular weight from within the bag. She set it on her bed and slid a hand inside, pulling from within it a massive book. It was bigger than a college textbook, but its pages were thick, maybe a millimeter or two each. On the cover it read, “The Witch’s Picture Book”

“A friend of mine who lives in the city here had told be about this wonderful tome!” said Keke proudly. “I knew it would be perfect for our week together, and wanted you to have it! Go on, have a look!

Slowly, as though the book might fall apart if she wasn’t careful, Clara set the book on her bed, pulling it open to the first of the thick pages. As the pages parted, the paper started to stand up from within the book, until it was completely open, and a striking and colorful scene was on display. 

“It’s a pop-up book!” exclaimed Clara with delight. 

“That it is!” said Keke. “A very special one at that. Look closer!

Clara looked down at the page again, taking it in completely. The pop-up section was intricate and colorful, depicting two people on one side, and what seemed like a mirror image with a few changes on the other. It seemed to depict a witch with an assistant, even sporting the iconic pointed, wide-brimmed hat. The other person seemed to be naked, without any kind of clothing - and a surprising amount of detail on her body - kneeling before the witch. On the mirrored side, the witch looked the same, however in the naked woman’s place stood a crow. 

“Is this a spellbook?” asked Clara, intrigued. 

“Of sorts! Take a look at the text,” said Keke. Clara looked down, and at first she could only see strange runes inked upon the page. As she looked closer, however, the runes themselves seemed to pop off the page, and surprisingly, she found she could understand them. The words read like a short poem, rhyming in sweet, yet abrupt stanzas. 

“If you lack a companion, have no fear, conjure a familiar from someone near…” Clara started to read aloud, but Keke swiftly covered her mouth to prevent her from uttering the entire poem.

“Ah, ah, ah! Careful, my dear. Words have power, don’t you forget!” she clearly intended to come off as scolding, but her tone carried thinly veiled excitement as well. “I’ll be happy to hear you read from it later, but right now I believe we have two beauties waiting to watch a movie with us.”

“Oh, right! Did you want to change first?” asked Clara, closing the book and leaving it on her bed. Keke shook her head in response, running her hands along her dress.

“I’ll be fine, let’s go, sweetheart!”

Lex and Tay both smiled as the pair came from Clara’s bedroom, looking away from the television screen, which had started the beginning of the film. 

“Aw come on, you couldn’t wait five minutes? You promised you'd wait!” teased Clara as she sat next to an affectionate Lex, who snuggled up almost instantly to her side. 

“Didn’t want the popcorn to get cold!” said Taylor over a mouthful of the stuff. “Oh yea, and we raided your pantry for snacks!”

Clara giggled and shook her head, wrapping her arm around Lex as Keke took her seat next to Taylor. The couch only barely fit them all, but Lex practically sat on Clara’s lap, which helped. Tay had found a blanket while Clara was in her room, and she spread it over the four of them, making a show of playfully leaning all over Clara and Lex while she did. 

Clara was in heaven. Having her loved ones all beside her, arms around Lex, enjoying their warmth while they all watched her favorite movie. She couldn’t ask for a more special moment, even after their silence was replaced with occasional chatter. Clara loved pointing out her favorite parts, and Taylor enjoyed making jokes and causing them all to laugh. Keke was surprisingly chatty, though perhaps it had something to do with the empty wine bottle that sat on the table. 

As the night went on, Clara started to notice that Lex was a little restless. Well, she thought it was restless at first, caused by their tight proximity, which might bother someone as shy as Lex. She whispered to them, asking if they were alright or needed anything, but they shook their head. 

Some time passed. Taylor got up at one point to get more drinks and popcorn, making some space between them and Keke, who was dozing off a bit. With the others distracted, Clara felt Lex move on top of them. It was subtle, at first, as initially she thought Lex was just adjusting. However, with their hands hidden by the blanket, they started to slide one over Clara’s body, starting with her thigh. They looked up into her face, face flushed red, leaning in to gently kiss her. She let out a sigh as sparks flew from between their lips, and she pressed back softly into the kiss while her eyes began to flutter closed. They shot back open, however, when she felt Lex’s hand slip slightly under her nightgown, rubbing the bare flesh of her hips. They stopped when they saw her face, but she nodded at them. 

“N-no, it’s okay.” she reassured. “Keep going, dear.” 

Lex’s touch remained as discreet as possible, keeping the blanket over their laps as they teased Clara gently. Their hands stayed on her hips, massaging gently while their head pressed against her chest, cuddling closely. Her own arms held them by the waist, gently stroking up and down, encouraging them further. While they embraced, Clara became vaguely aware of Taylor’s returning presence, and she blushed a bit as she sat down next to her again and offered her some water. 

“O-oh, thank you, dear.” Clara said with a nervous smile, taking a sip of it before Taylor sat it on the coffee table in front of her. She wanted to keep going, wanted to feel more of Lex’s body, but the night was still so young, and even though she was intimate with her company, it felt wrong to act so promiscuously in front of them. 

Taylor, however, wasn’t blind, and the knowing smile she returned to Clara made that clear. 

“You two look tired,” she said. “Maybe you should go relax in your room together.” 

The comment wasn’t at all blunt or scornful, rather a gentle and sweet suggestion that was clearly made out of love to encourage the shy woman. Clara looked down at Lex, who gave her an excited smile and a nod. 

“Well, alright, if you insist!” she said with a smile, feeling a little more confident. Not wanting to abandon her closeness with Lex, she moved the blanket aside, and found it rather easy to pull them up into her arms as she stood up. She looked over at Taylor and Keke again in time to see Taylor part from the tall woman’s lips, pressing into a firm cuddle. 

_I don’t think they’ll even notice we’re gone,_ Clara thought, smiling to herself as she carried her partner off to the bedroom, excitement filling her chest. She carried Lex down the hall to her bedroom door, where she gently set them down. Lex, clearly eager, grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, practically yanking on her arm. She closed the door behind them, taking a deep breath. It had been some time since she’d last done anything intimate, and butterflies had started to flutter around in her chest. Yet, the anxiety didn’t stand a chance against the burning that had returned to her body, the flame from before reigniting as she looked at Lex’s small but attractive frame. She felt Lex let go of her arm, waking her from the fantasies that had started to flood her mind, and she realized Lex was looking at the book with interest. 

“The Witch’s Picture Book… is this one of Keke’s tomes?” they asked, looking up at Clara. 

“Uh huh, she gave it to me as a gift, go ahead and open it!” she said, excited to see their reaction. Turning their attention back to the book, Lex opened it up to the same page Clara had, and their eyes went wide. 

“Oh wow, it’s a pop-up book!” they said with a grin. “I bet it’s much easier to understand than her other tomes!” 

“Other tomes?” Clara asked, and Lex nodded in response. 

“Mmhm. When Keke visited me last year, she showed me one of her other tomes! I couldn’t read it, but she could, and…” Lex seemed to trail off into a memory, and Clara could notice them lightly groping at themselves. “I… I wonder if this book works the same way.” 

“Works in what way?” Clara was a bit confused, but Lex didn’t seem to notice, starting to thumb through the pages. Each depicted a completely different scene, with the only real similarity between them being the recurring image of the witch. It seemed to depict different kinds of transformations, much like the first page had. Different familiar transformations, pets, even clothes for those who were curious enough. Lex, however, showed interest in a page that only further confused the young woman looking over their shoulder. 

“What is that supposed to be? Is that a little doll?” Clara said, mostly to herself. The first side was easy enough, as it looked familiar, but the other didn’t look much different without closer inspection. The subject next to the witch seemed to be shown turning into a smaller version of themselves, but with rounded limbs and soft features. Lex, meanwhile, was poring over the text. They looked up at Clara suddenly, face covered in blush. 

“We should do this one,” they said firmly, and Clara’s face turned red to match. 

“You want to become a little plush doll… like that?” she asked them, and she was met with a firm nod. 

“It’s safe, I promise. When Keke did it, she was able to turn me back afterwards easily!”

“Turn you back…” Clara repeated under her breath. _So this book really is magic?_

“Come on, give it a try!” Lex said encouragingly. “If anything goes wrong, Keke’s in the other room.” 

Reassured by that fact, Clara nodded and looked down at the mysterious writing. Like before, the runes seemed to swirl and pop out of the page, filling her eyes and her mind with words she could recognize. 

“If you’d rather one’s muscles turn into mush, insides as stuffing and skin into plush, read out these words and weave them like thread, then you can keep them on top of your bed!” 

The stanza complete, the runes started to circle around Clara’s head, filling her vision and making her dizzy. Suddenly, they crossed over to where Lex sat on the bed, flowing down to their feet and swirling up their legs. The runes spiraled and circled until they reached the top of her partner’s head, where they suddenly flowed into Lex’s body. Clara stared, waiting for something to happen, for Lex to shrink and become fuzzy and soft. Lex looked down at themselves, lifting up their shirt and looking themselves over, even checking inside their shorts for any change, but nothing happened. 

“I guess it didn’t work,” said Clara, surprised at her own disappointment. 

“I suppose not…” Lex said, somewhat dejected. “I would have loved that, being kept on your bed, held against your chest… small enough to easily pick up in your hands…”

Clara gave them a small grin, tilting their head back up to look at her. “Silly thing. You’re already small enough for that!” mustering her strength, Clara found it surprisingly easy to lift her giggling partner into the air, tossing them gently onto their back. They landed with a soft bounce onto the covers, where Clara quickly followed, pressing her body on top of theirs. She pinned them down, and she was delighted to see them smiling back at her, their heated blush returning. 

“Don’t worry, sweet thing,” Clara said in a low, sultry voice. “I’ll make you feel plenty small.” 

She saw Lex shiver with delight. She’d used that voice before on calls, and without fail Lex would shiver and fall silent, as though caught up in a siren’s spell. She leaned down and kissed them, much more firmly than she had before, her hands tangled in theirs and her body firmly pressed into them. She loved the softness of their small chest against hers, the small bucking of their hips into her body. The flames of her passion were easily fanned, and Clara could feel herself burning as hotly as she had when she’d been alone in her room earlier. 

Rolling off of them and pulling Lex into a sitting position, she moved away slightly. When Lex attempted to give chase, she held out her hand and put a finger to her lip.

“Patience, little plushie,” she said with a devious smile, and Lex sat back on their legs. Moving her hands to the hem of her nightgown, she slowly pulled it up her body, deliberately taking her time to let Lex’s anticipation build. She then tossed it off of her head with a flourish, letting the garment fall to the floor, leaving herself bare except for the lacy panties she wore. Lex was squirming in place now, legs rubbing together, and without her even needing to ask, Lex was pulling off their clothes. The shirt came first, easily being tossed aside to join the nightgown, revealing a small, perky chest. Lex shifted as they worked off their shorts, revealing a set of lacy panties underneath. They seemed a little loose, as though they were too big for Lex, and then Clara realised they looked rather familiar. 

_So I wasn’t imagining it when I looked into my drawer!_ She thought to herself, recalling the slightly disheveled row of panties. It didn’t bother her, though, rather the contrary. The girl even started to suspect that Lex hadn’t left their panties so carelessly on the floor by accident. 

“Those panties are too big for you, you know,” teased Clara. “Take them off.”

Lex eagerly complied, standing up on the bed and swaying their hips, which was enough to get them to fall loose. Clara drooled as she stared between Lex’s legs, having to restrain herself from pushing her face between them. Instead, she wanted to tease her partner a little more, sitting back in her bed against the pillows. 

“Sit on mama’s lap, cutie,” she instructed, guiding Lex onto it, placing her arms on their waist. Their lips met once more, bodies pressing even closer than before as Lex grinded their hips into Clara’s. Even through her panties, she could feel a touch of their wetness, the sensation driving her wild as their lips collided again and again. She invaded Lex’s mouth with her tongue, swirling it around theirs with desperate passion, the flames within her licking at her chest and burning her thighs. She couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“O-off,” she stammered softly. Even the single word dripped with her arousal. As Lex pulled back, she hooked her thumbs in her panties and repeated herself. “Off.” 

Again, Lex complied, crawling between her legs with a slowness that almost felt deliberate. She felt their teeth pull on her panties, tugging them downward, feeling the lace slide against her thighs, and then her calves. Now freed, they remained between Lex’s teeth, who held them up proudly with a sly grin. 

“Drop them, little puppy,” teased Clara as she slid her hands down her own body, They glided over her chest, squeezing briefly before continuing downward. They found their way to her thighs, gripping them and pulling backwards, spreading her legs wide for Lex, whose mouth hung open, eyes filled with lust. No words needed to be exchanged, now. It was obvious what Clara wanted, and Lex was more than happy to oblige. 

They crawled forward, trailing kisses across Clara’s legs, quietly worshipping them while the woman shivered from the touch of their lips. She was dripping with anticipation, now, watching Lex get closer and closer. She saw them take a deep breath as she braced herself for Lex’s imminent touch. Finally, like the crash of a powerful wave, the pleasure hit her, rushing over her body in an instant, climbing up her chest and throat in the form of a loud moan. She bit her tongue to quiet herself, heart racing as Lex gave her the satisfaction she’d been craving for months. The anticipation had been building long before her partners had arrived, and her body responded appropriately. The tongue that flicked against her clit, driving deep into her pussy, explored her as though it knew every nerve. Clara lost control of herself entirely, bucking her hips and clawing at her chest while the other hand covered her mouth. Lex slowed for just a moment. She could feel their breath, then, as they exhaled, only to slowly drag their tongue over her pussy, and then back inside. It was such a rush! The pleasure bombarded her over and over, better than any toy she owned! Then, as she moved a hand to grab Lex’s hair, bucking her hips uncontrollably, she felt the pleasure begin to peak. 

“L-nnnnhhh!” she tried to speak, but her muffled moans were all she could manage. Another sharp gasp was all she could muster as she hit her first climax of the night, chest pounding in her ears, legs splayed wide over the bed. Satisfied, Lex pulled away and climbed up towards her, moving so that their head was against her chest. She lazily draped her arms around them as she caught her breath, holding them tightly against the burning heat of her skin. 

They laid like that for a short moment as Clara recovered, but she refused to leave Lex wanting. Caressing them closely, legs tangling with theirs, she slid her hands over their own moist skin, letting her nails drag a bit. Lex moaned with need, the sound much daintier than the sharp noises Claire had made. Her fingers found their mark, circling around Lex’s small, sensitive clit, drawing more melodies of pleasure from their quivering lips. Using the nails she’d shortened for the occasion, she teased the outline of their pussy with her smooth fingertip before sliding them in deeply. Lex practically melted in her arms. She could feel their every twitch, every shudder, and she felt her own arousal starting to build again. Her fingers moved faster, her lips grazing their ear, whispering sweet nothings to her beloved partner. 

Then, she started to notice something strange. It was so bizarre that she ignored it at first, certain that she must be imagining things. She reasoned that Lex must simply be hairier than she realized, as tiny hairs started to tickle her skin. A short time passed, however, and it soon became apparent that her mind was not playing tricks. Lex’s body was becoming dotted with small, thin hairs, but they were appearing in thick patches across their arms and legs. Strangely, though, they lacked the sharp scratchiness of normal stubble, instead feeling incredibly soft. Clara unconsciously pulled her fingers away from Lex’s wet slit, her skin glistening with their fluids, to feel the patch on Lex’s thigh. 

“What… what is this?” Clara said incredulously, dumbfounded by the sudden growth. Lex, meanwhile, carried not confusion, but elation in their voice. 

“T-the book!” they exclaimed with certainty. “The spell must have worked! I-I think the pleasure… it’s transforming me!” 

“S-should we stop?” Clara realized what they meant, but her arousal became muddled with concern. “I can go get Keke…”

“N-no! It’s okay… I want this!” Lex looked over their shoulder at her, their eyes still brimming with lust and excitement. “K-keep going! Make me your little toy, Clara!”

The concern didn’t fade completely, but Lex’s enthusiasm filled her with enough confidence to keep going. Her fingers grazed the fuzzy, plush hairs on their thigh, leaving a thin trail of glistening fluid, before she moved back towards their awaiting pussy. Her touch must have felt even more electrifying the second time, as Lex let out a loud, sharp moan of pleasure. She imagined they could feel their own transformation taking place, reveling in how every pump of their lover’s fingers brought them closer to being nothing but a small, immobile toy. Clara realized how truly exciting the situation was... Who would she be to let her anxieties get in the way of their magical night? She swallowed her worries and gripped her partner more tightly, her chest firmly against their back, and let her fingers explore every inch of Lex’s soaking wet slit. Once again she’d lose herself to her desires, giving in to the burning lust that had been encroaching on her mind once more. Soon she’d have her very own plush, a helpless toy that bore resemblance to one of her favorite people in the world…

Lex was entirely at her mercy. 

This realization drove Clara wild, pumping her fingers as quickly as she could in and out of her beloved, making them moan so much louder than they ever had before. Her teeth found their neck, biting firmly to assert her dominance over Lex, growling near their ear. 

“That’s it! Give into my magic, love! Become my little toy!”

That was all Lex needed. Their body convulsed in her arms, muscles growing stiff as their back began to arch sharply, and Clara could feel their walls tighten around her fingers. The afterglow, however, came suddenly, shocking her as she felt their changes accelerate. As their body relaxed, their limbs became soft and limp, becoming light and motionless with one final twitch. She’d hardly noticed during, but their body had shrunk considerably. Perhaps it evaded her attention as her body had naturally wrapped more tightly around theirs. Clara looked them over, realizing their hands and toes had vanished, hands and feet simplifying into mitten and sock shapes. They hadn’t changed color, but their skin had been replaced entirely with fabric. Yet, strangest of all, she could still feel Lex’s warmth. She gave them a tentative squeeze, all but confirming that their body contained nothing but cotton stuffing, but their warmth, their presence was still apparent. She could feel their pure joy, comforting her concerns that they might be scared or hurt. 

Letting out a deep sigh, she sat up and turned them around, holding them in her arms. Clara chuckled as Lex looked back with a blank, embroidered gaze, their eyes and mouth woven into a small, sleepy smile. She hugged them, then, and she could swear that Lex hugged back. 

She took a moment to collect herself, clarity starting to return to her. Clara could still feel lust nagging and tugging at her mind, and her thoughts drew her back to the book. It had somehow managed to avoid being kicked off the bed during their little play session, and remained open to the page Lex had chosen. She reached for it, as if to close it, but then she stopped. The woman stared at it thoughtfully, a rush of heat flowing through her body, and she felt herself possessed to look through it again. Clara pulled the book onto her naked lap, feeling the cool leather binding against her thighs, and started to read through the pages. 

“Let’s see… a maid transformation, hot… a twinning spell… oh, a reverse spell, that’s good.” Clara felt more relief flow through her body, giving her mind the comfort it needed to let her imagination run wild. “Oh? What’s this?” 

Red nails pushed her dirty-blonde hair out of the way as she gazed upon a rather striking page. The first side showed the witch holding her hands out towards the subject, with strings extending from her fingertips. On the second, the strings seemed to be attached to the subject, connecting her hands and feet with the witch’s fingertips. 

A sly grin started to cross her lips. “I think I know a special someone who would love this…"

Clara returned to the living room to find a bit of a striking, yet alluring scene. The movie still played, possibly halfway through at this point, but the pair on the couch wasn’t paying any attention at all. Their focus was entirely on each other, and Clara could hear their lips smacking together passionately before she even stepped into the room. Smirking a little, she assumed her best impression of a scolding mother, standing in front of the couch with her hands on her hips as the pair looked at her, Taylor with a sheepish smile and Keke with a delighted grin. 

“Well hey there, sweetheart! Having fun? Oh, don’t you look stunning, dear!” Keke said with a gesture towards the silken robe Clara had thrown on. 

“You look like you’re having some fun yourselves!” she replied, her smirk turning into a full smile. “Taylor, do you mind if I borrow Keke for a little bit?

Taylor replied with a pout. “Awww right now? Can’t you tell we’re in the middle of something?” 

“I know, sweetie, I know. I hate to pull you two apart like this, but there’s something Keke needs to see.” 

“Uh huh. Is it what’s under your robes?” Taylor said, arms crossed. Keke, however, knew exactly what Clara meant. She started to get up despite Taylor’s protests, giving her a parting kiss. 

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll have plenty of time together, alright? I’m sure it’s important,” reassured Keke as she began to walk towards the bedroom. Clara took a little longer to ease Taylor’s concerns, however. 

“Trust me, it’s important, Tay. I need her help with something.”

“Right…” said Taylor, a little dejected. “Couldn’t it have waited, though?” 

Despite the guilt that Clara was starting to feel, she felt a small wave of confidence flow through her as she thought of a way to make Taylor feel content. She sat next to her on the couch, placing her hand on her partner’s thigh as she leaned in, her voice taking on that low, sultry tone she’d used on Lex only minutes before. 

“I just need you to be a good girl for me just a little longer… then, if you’re patient, I’ll give you _anything_ you want… can you do that for me, princess?” Then, in one swift, fluid motion, she untied her sash and let her robe open freely, exposing her bare chest to Tayor. She watched as Tay’s face changed to one of surprise, then one of arousal as she bit her lower lip. 

“Y-yes ma’am. I’ll be good,” Taylor stammered. “... Promise?”

“I promise, darling.” Clara smiled, then she looked down at her panties, the only other clothing she’d dressed herself in. “Does my princess want a little parting gift?”

Taylor swallowed, squirming, before she nodded slowly. “Y-yes, please.”

When Clara returned to her bedroom, Keke was already admiring her handiwork, holding the undressed plush form of Lex. Her eyes darted over it, looking over the small, stuffed body carefully, before hugging it to her chest.

“Mmmm… yes, you did an excellent job, dear. I can feel how warm and happy they are,” she said, turning her head towards Clara. “Did they pick out the spell?” 

Clara nodded, her robe covering her properly now, though she was more aware of the room’s draftiness. She was still warm, her arousal died down, but the thought she’d had since leaving the room hadn’t left her mind. “Actually… I noticed a spell I’d like to try on you, next.”

Keke seemed surprised by her forwardness, looking at her intently as she set Lex down on the bed, but her eyes glinted with interest. 

“So quickly does the student become the teacher… and the witch becomes the subject.” Keke didn’t ask what Clara had in mind. One look at the open page of the book had given her all the information she needed, and she tugged against the fabric of her dress, as though she just became aware of how tightly it clung to her skin. “I accept your invitation, sweet, Clara.. But before we begin, may I cast a spell of my own? I’d like to alter your body in a way I know we’d both enjoy.”

Clara suddenly felt that familiar heat creeping back into her. Keke wanted to use a spell on her first? Was she going to become soft and fluffy like Lex? Be given the fur or feathers of an exotic creature? Given the feral lust of a beast? All of these possibilities only excited her, and she nodded in agreement. 

Keke needed no words for the magic she wished to weave. She simply concentrated, holding out her pointer finger towards Clara, and swirled it around this way and that. Had Clara more experience, she might recognize that Keke was drawing a rune in the air. Suddenly, a flash of light burst from in front of her, enveloping Clara. It flowed down her body like a waterfall of energy, culminating in a single spot: right above her crotch. She let out a sharp cry of pleasure as heat burst from her loins, bringing her down to her knees in a sweaty, panting heap. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the sensation was gone. At first, Clara hadn’t the slightest clue what Keke had done to her, but as she looked down, it became obvious. 

In place of her pussy was now a hard, throbbing shaft, twitching from her still burning arousal. She reached down tentatively to feel it, only to gasp and moan again from the bolt of pleasure that shot up her spine. 

“Like it, darling? You’ve told me before you’ve always wondered what it’d be like to have one... well wonder no more!” said Keke with an excited flourish. It took Clara a moment for her mind to really catch up with her, and when it did…

“Bed. Now.” Growled Clara, and Keke eagerly complied. Rather than immediately mounting her partner, however, the shorter woman turned to the book. In an instant, dominant energy had overwhelmed Clara, more than ever before, and she was determined to use it. Every. Last. Drop. 

“Should you have want for utter control, to issue command on a singular soul, then echo these words and summon the strings, to make your subject obey, dance, and sing!”

It became instantly apparent that this spell functioned much differently than the last. There was an immediate response, the runes floating from the pages around Clara’s hands, covering them in a similar blue glow to the one that had filled the room during Keke’s spell. She looked at her hands for a moment, puzzled, noticing the glow was concentrated on each of her fingertips. Then, tentatively, she aimed her fingertips towards Keke, who sat patiently on the bed. The warm glow burst forward, bombarding the other woman with thin, focused beams, which quickly diffused into additional lines of magic. They targeted each of Keke’s limbs; her hands, feet, head, her fingers and her toes all became enveloped by the light. Once they made contact, the beams formed thin, curved strands; strings made purely of blue energy. As the light waned, Keke suddenly slumped back into the bed, her head landing neatly on a pillow, as though she’d anticipated her fall. Now that the spell was complete, Clara could see that her fingertips and Keke’s limbs were connected by the glowing strings. 

“Keke?” Clara watched for a movement, a response, but Keke didn’t react. Puzzled and concerned, the younger girl reached up to scratch her head, only for Keke’s body to do the same. That’s when it clicked. 

_Keke’s my puppet now…_ Clara thought to herself. She imagined herself pulling on the strings with her fingers, to move Keke to her feet, and to her surprise the limp body complied, getting off the bed and standing at attention. The blonde took a moment to experiment, starting with simple motions, then making her walk, and finally getting her to do a little dance, absolutely delighting her. It made her feel… powerful. 

“Hmm… puppet, speak,” she commanded, and in a few short moments the glassiness that had enveloped Keke’s eyes vanished, intelligence returning to her. 

“Goodness… for a beginners spell, that one really packs a punch,” Keke said with a grin. “Hey there, mistress. What do you think?”

“This feels… amazing,” she replied. Her arousal had only grown, acutely aware of her new, achingly hard cock between her legs. Even though she’d allowed Keke to speak freely, Clara still had complete control over her body, and demonstrated thus by making Keke slide her hands down her own body alluringly. 

“Mmm… good… give in to the rush, Clara. Don’t just play with me like a puppet… make me your plaything,” Keke said in response, watching herself pull on her dress. 

Clara growled, but seemed to agree with what her partner said. _Make me your plaything_ …

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Clara told her forcefully, playing the part of the puppet master. “You obey me.”

In response, Keke’s eyes glazed over again, losing control of her speech again. “I don’t tell you what to do… I obey you…”

Another rush, another wave of exhilaration as Clara’s lust for power grew. 

“Repeat after me: I am a puppet,” said Clara.

“I am a puppet,” she repeated.

“I have no control.”

“I have no control.” The response was monotone and quiet, very unlike Keke’s usual cadence. 

“My will belongs to… Mistress Clara.”

“My will belongs to Mistress Clara.”

“Good girl…” said Clara, satisfied. The magic seemed to communicate her intent, as Keke didn’t repeat this line, instead remaining silent. With a wild hunger, Clara threw off her robe, leaving herself completely bare, and climbed back onto the bed, this time setting the tome on the floor. She gazed at Keke’s still body, hands frozen halfway down, fingers lightly curled under the hem of her own dress. With a smirk, Clara resumed the process she’d begun, lifting up her hands to prompt the other woman to mirror her. She watched as she guided her puppet into stripping itself, first pulling off the tight, black dress. Controlling her seemed to get easier the longer the puppet master used the magical strings, allowing her to make quick work of Keke’s bra and panties. Then, Clara curled her fingers, beckoning the woman onto the bed with her. 

The sensation of her puppet’s body colliding with hers was more than intoxicating. Not only could she feel Keke’s warmth against her skin, but her overwhelming desire. Much like with Lex, she could feel her partner’s emotions when she touched them, and in this case, it let Keke’s heat feel more exhilarating than any sensation Clara had ever felt. 

“O-oh my god…” shuddered Clara, eyes rolling back from the sudden intensity. She laid her body back against the pillows, taking control of Keke’s hips and forcing them forward. Another wave of irresistible pleasure hit her as soft flesh pressed against her sensitive cock, and she felt dizzy from the head rush. Perverted thoughts were all she had, imagining how amazing it would feel to cum inside her little puppet. 

“I-I can’t take it anymore,” Clara said, panting. “Y-you’re gonna ride me. You’re going to show me what it feels like to cum inside someone… Understand?”

Clara’s mindless puppet didn’t respond, but she could feel their heat become overwhelming, their desire oozing out of them. The smaller girl, dwarfed by the tall woman that lay on top of her, moved her hands, and guided Keke into straddling her hips. Teeth pressed against Clara’s lower lip as she watched in anticipation, waiting for the immaculate pleasure that would come from being sheathed inside of Keke. Finally…

“O-oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuck YESSS!” her cries bounced off the walls as intense, overwhelming pleasure wracked Clara’s body, making her lose control of herself. Fingernails clawed at the bed sheets desperately as she tried to restrain herself from wildly bucking uncontrollably against her partner. She took a moment to breathe, to collect herself, before making a simple motion with her wrist, tilting it up and down. The puppet obeyed the strings, Keke’s body moving up and down mechanically, like a piston. The motion was fluid and steady, the string knowing the master’s intent better than the master herself, letting Clara give in entirely to the pleasure while the puppet did all the work. Despite her moaning, the shorter blonde realised that the room had a strange quietness to it. 

“P-puppet,” she managed to stutter through trembling lips. “Moan for me!”

That quickly resolved the issue as their moans became a symphony of pleasure. Keke bounced while Clara reached forward and clawed at her hips, marking them as her territory, watching her obediently gyrate on her lap. Once again, the feeling of pleasure began to build, and Clara gave her plaything one final command. 

“K-keke… c-cum with me! Cum for your mistress!” Clara howled. The reaction was instantaneous. She felt a great pressure around her cock, and her hips seemed to act on their own, burying her shaft as deeply into Keke as she could. The foreign and wonderful sensation of cum bursting from Clara’s cock made her dizzy, the primal urge to breed with her lover driving her to arch her back further while her toes curled. Then, in a wave of relief, the ecstasy subsided. Her sweaty, aching body, lowered itself back against the dampened bed sheets, her chest rising and falling rapidly to take in as much air as possible. Keke even showed visible exhaustion, her ample breasts mirroring Clara’s own. With a passing thought, the winded puppet master guided the strings to lay Keke down next to her. She smiled, then, pressing her body against her lover, but as she relaxed, she realized she still ached with primal hunger. 

Clara’s burning erection had yet to subside, the newly formed penis still twitching with arousal. She’d cum twice already, yet Clara still needed more. An attempt was made to force it away, to bring her attention to other things, to imagine innocence as a way to ward off the sin, but it was no use. A restlessness came over her as she looked over Keke’s naked body, and she whined as she felt her cock grind against her hot flesh. 

Then, she remembered Lex’s presence. 

The plush lay near them on the pillow where Keke had left them, where Lex had helplessly watched them make love together. Clara reached for them, wrapping her fingers around their miniature body, only to be struck with an intense, burning flame. She recognized it as Lex’s lust, a towering inferno of desire that had only grown while Clara had played nearby. Her ravenous hunger filled her mind with depraved thoughts, and she tried vainly to shake them away. Her fingers, however, obeyed the thoughts without question, and it was then that Clara found it. A small, but purposeful hole at the bottom of the plush, right where one would expect it to be. Lex was just big enough that perhaps… 

_N-no, I couldn’t…_ thought Clara, biting her lip. 

_You must,_ cooed the demon of sin. Incredulously, the heat within Lex seemed to agree, the plush seeming to quiver in Clara’s palm as her thumb circled the hole. She did all she could to resist the urge…

And lost the very second her tip came in contact with the opening. 

The softness was tantalizing, the heat inviting, and that was all it took for Clara to plunge her cock into her little plush partner. Her hand wrapped tight around their waist, allowing her to feel her own girth as it thrust in and out of the little doll. It felt so depraved, yet utterly exhilarating as she used her toy to pleasure herself, hoping that Lex could feel each thrust as it drove the head all the way through their body. Clara looked over at Keke, as if searching for a sign that perhaps she should stop, but found none. The plush sensation that enveloped her cock was too intoxicating, too addictive. It wasn’t long before the long shaft was throbbing again, twitching inside the velvet cocksleeve, and despite her better judgement, Clara came again. She could feel every twitch spurting cum into Lex’s body, filling it with her essence. As clarity began to return, she could only hope that her seed would be harmlessly absorbed.

“God… I feel like I was possessed,” Clara groaned. Slowly, she pulled Lex off of her cock, their warmth now a pleasant, gentle feeling against her skin. One could only hope it was the warmth of satisfaction. Leaning in, she gave her miniature lover a kiss. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, little Lex.”

She felt she saw them nod again. 

Laying back and watching as her body finally relaxed, the lust ebbing away, Clara thought of the girl waiting for her in the other room. It seemed only fair to come up with a plan for Taylor as well to finish up the night (and perhaps her collection.) She looked over at Keke’s limp body, moving a little so she could feel the woman’s energy, relieved to find her warm and content. Then she pondered the book, rolling to the other end of the bed to reach off the side for it. Lifting it the best she could into her arms, she leafed through the pages again, and her lips curled into a small smile as the gears in her mind began to turn. She knew _exactly_ what to do next. 

Clad once again in her robes, Clara walked into the living room to find her remaining partner half dressed and disheveled. Taylor seemed to be in a daze of sorts, and Clara noticed a wadded up bundle of fabric held near the other woman’s face, which made her smirk. Even from this distance, she spotted the tent in Taylor’s pants, causing a wave of desire, and for her tongue to flick against her lips. Walking over, Clara leaned over the couch, startling the other girl, whose limbs flailed about as she tried to collect herself. 

“C-clara! I-I was, um, that is, I was just-” she nervously played with her bright blonde hair as she sat upright to look up at Clara. The robe-clad woman held out a finger, however, silencing her. 

“Shhhh… it’s quite alright, darling,” reassured Clara. “I’m sorry for making you wait so long, but it’s your turn to be played with!”

Taylor shuddered in anticipation, bringing herself to her feet, clothes hanging loosely off of her body. Setting the panties aside, she followed behind Clara as she was led back to the bedroom. 

“So, Clara… did you use the book? The one Keke told me about?”

She looked back at Taylor, stopping for a moment, and gave her a small smile.

“You’ll see.”

Clara had arranged her companions so that, when they arrived within the bedroom, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Keeping Taylor’s eyes on her, the shorter woman walked over to the head of her bed, pulling Lex out from behind the pillow. With a smile, she handed the miniature plush form to her waiting partner. 

“Is this Lex?” Taylor asked, then gasped in surprise as she touched them. “They’re so soft and warm! Did you turn Keke into a little doll like this, too?” 

“Not quite,” Clara said with a smirk, starting to move her hands and curl her fingers. From the corner of the room, a figure appeared behind the puzzled girl and wrapped her arms around her, holding her while Taylor yelped in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see Keke’s face. 

“O-oh! Oh my god, there she is! You scared the shit out of me!” said the blonde, wiggling a bit in her grasp. Keke didn’t respond, however, but Taylor could still feel her heat, much like with Lex, who was still in her hands. Clara walked forward and plucked the little plush from her hands, caressing them gently. 

“Tell me, Clara. Do you want to be like them for the night? My little plaything?” she asked, rubbing Lex against her cheek affectionately. 

“L-like a plushie, too? O-or what is Keke right now?” Taylor tried to get a better look at the woman behind her, but Clara’s puppet was holding her too tightly. 

“She’s under my control completely, is what she is,” Taylor’s eyes widened as the sound echoed into her ears. Keke was perfectly mirroring her puppet master’s words, her monotone voice blending with Clara’s soft, sultry purr. “As for you… I want you to become my doll. My toy. My _possession._ ”

Taylor bit her lip, eyes darting between Clara, Lex, and the book that still lay open on the bed. She seemed to be drawn towards the pop-up illustration, pondering the implications, still squirming in the grasp of her tall, strong partner. With a small whimper, Taylor nodded. 

“D-do it,” she stammered. “Make me your doll.”

With a satisfied grin, Clara waved her hand and turned towards the book, prompting Keke to start stripping Taylor’s clothes off. She could hear her victim whimpering and squirming behind her, but it was certain that Tay wasn’t struggling. Clara turned her focus towards the incantation, eager to see its effects. 

She turned to the now-naked Taylor with a smile. “Ready, doll?”

Taylor nodded sheepishly. Clara cleared her throat and began to speak:

“If desire calls for a plastic slave, for a human toy that can only obey, then cast this spell and you will find, a ball-jointed doll in body and mind!”

One more time the runes floated from the pages, coming to life and swirling around their master. They then flew towards Taylor in a steady stream, spiraling around her much like they had with Lex. Clara only felt her excitement grow as she realized the change wouldn’t be immediate, that Taylor would get to feel her transformation much like Lex had. The witch-in-training walked towards her subject, admiring her naked body, eyes locking onto her partner’s delectable little cock. 

With a grin, she pressed against Taylor, delighting in the whimpering moan that came from her lips as their dicks rubbed together firmly. Bolts of pleasure shot through Clara’s body, feeling both herself and her partner twitch against each other. They curled their arms around each other, with Keke holding Taylor’s waist from behind, effectively sandwiching Taylor between their soft forms. Both Clara and her subject began to thrust their hips, and soon she prompted Keke to join, their shafts rubbing together so wonderfully, so intimately. Their breasts collided as well, soft flesh seeming to melt together as they kissed. Clara was hesitant to move away, but she had the perfect idea for how to finish off the night. 

With a twist of her wrist, Clara commanded Keke to turn Taylor around, arms wrapping more tightly under her arms to hold her in place. Repeating earlier, the eager doll-to-be began to kiss at Keke passionately, grinding her cock against the open slit of the puppet. Clara, meanwhile, retrieved a bottle of lubricant from a drawer near her bed, and pulled Lex from on top of her sheets. Lex was then gingerly placed between the other two women, slipping them in between their breasts. 

“Don’t drop them, alright?” cooed Clara, knowing that Lex must be glowing with heated delight. She moved behind Taylor, teasing her firm, plump cheeks with her lubricated penis, watching her yelp and flinch from the sensation. “Are you ready, darling?”

As soon as she saw Taylor’s silent nod, Clara plunged her needy member between her tight cheeks, causing both of them to moan aloud. As she began to thrust, the puppet master filled her strings with intent, and Keke’s hips came to life against Taylor’s waiting head. With a snap of Clara’s fingers, the three of them were moaning with overwhelming ecstasy, all while Lex was buried in heavenly soft flesh. The feeling that flowed through Clara was indescribable, a sensation of complete control, of unrivaled intimacy, and it gave to her a pleasure unlike any other. They were one entity, bouncing and thrusting against one another in an orgy of perfect lust, filling the air with the smell of sex and the sounds of unrestrained bliss.

Time seemed to warp as they continued, Clara losing track of how long they stayed like this, their legs beginning to shake and their bodies starting to tire. Perhaps it was the second time she’d burst inside Taylor that it became too much, or maybe even the third, but she didn’t escape the haze of lust until the three of them lost balance, falling to the floor in a steaming heap. It took Clara some time to recover as she caressed Taylor’s body, hardly noticing as her skin was replaced by a soft plastic, legs, arms, hands and feet becoming dotted with ball-joints. Clara squeezed her beloved doll, nuzzling her face into her hair and closing her eyes, and quickly found herself falling into dreamland.

Clara opened her eyes as sunlight hit her face, streaming in from the window across from her bed. She didn’t remember how she made it into bed. Perhaps she’d managed to climb in herself, craving the comfort of her bedsheets. Or maybe even Keke had pulled them into bed, the strings following Clara’s inner desires. All she knew was that she was surrounded in bed by her loved ones, with Taylor in her arms, Keke behind her, and Lex tucked against her chest. She let out a soft, happy sigh, feeling the warmth of her partners even as they slept, and she fawned over the soft, perfect, still features of the doll that lay against her. It still had all of Taylor’s beauty, of course, simply in the form of a life-sized doll. Plastic perfection. 

Clara shifted onto her back, moving her arm to clutch Taylor’s ball-jointed fingers in her hand, her thumb softly stroking it. She glanced over to the left side of the bed, where she knew the magic book lay, thinking of the spell that would change her partners back. Of course, she’d be turning them back that morning, and then reward them all with a small banquet for breakfast, but she wanted to cherish her toys for just a little longer. 

“Just five more minutes,” sighed Clara, closing her eyes with a smile. 


End file.
